


Closed

by Izzyaro (Isilarma)



Series: Teen Wolf Rewatch Reaction Fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag: s01e11 Formality, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilarma/pseuds/Izzyaro
Summary: Scott isn’t used to people standing up for him. Especially against psychotic alpha werewolves.





	Closed

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favourite scenes in the series, and I always wished we’d seen the aftermath. I love the relationship between Scott and Deaton too, so I had to write this.

"We. Are. Closed."

Scott's heart was pounding so hard he barely heard Peter's final taunt. Once he did the deep, throbbing in his side faded into complete insignificance.

"Allison."

He forced himself to his feet, only to stagger as exhaustion and blood loss caught up with him. The world spun around him, grey bleeding into the corners of his vision, until a strong hand gripped his elbow.

"Take it easy, Scott."

Scott leaned into the support with a faint groan of gratitude, and rubbed his eyes until the dizziness faded and everything came back into focus. There were some, not many but some, benefits to being a werewolf.

"Allison," he rasped, but Deaton's grip just tightened on his arm.

"I know, but you are hurt, Scott."

"I don't care, I have to find her, I have to protect her, Peter, he's gonna-"

"He will not do anything just yet," Deaton interrupted. His voice was calm, but implacable. "And you are not going anywhere just yet."

Scott opened his mouth to argue, but he had worked with Deaton long enough to recognise the glint in his eyes and looked away. Peter hadn't been able to break Deaton, Scott had no chance.

It finally sank in then. Deaton had faced down Peter Hale, a monster even by monster standards, to keep Scott safe.

"Why did you do that?" he managed. "He-he could have killed you."

"But he didn't," said Deaton. He smiled his usual enigmatic smile, and guided Scott over to a chair. "Now, you should be fully healed in an hour or so, but you really should take it easy for a while."

Scott nodded automatically, but he was still too busy staring at his boss. He had known Deaton for a long time, and had thought he knew him pretty well. He knew Deaton had studied at Berkeley, and had been living in Beacon Hills since before Scott had been born. He knew Deaton could handle any and every animal, and was never phased by even the strangest Californian events. He knew Deaton knew at least something about the supernatural.

He had never, in his wildest dreams, imagined that Deaton would defy an alpha werewolf. Not for him. Sure, Deaton was his boss, and a great one, but this...this was something else.

He must have been silent for too long, for Deaton paused in examining his injury and looked him in the eye.

"And to answer your question," he said, "I am not in the habit of letting people harass my employees." He paused, dark eyes blazing with unexpected ferocity. "You are safe here, Scott. Always."

Scott stared at him, and to his utter mortification found tears stinging his eyes. It had been so long since anyone other than his mother had looked at him like that. Deaton was kind enough to look away while Scott wiped his eyes, but his hand didn't leave Scott's shoulder. Scott coughed to clear the lump from his throat, and nodded. Deaton gave him a slight smile.

"We have a lot to talk about, Scott. Right now though, you have other problems."

Scott nodded again, then took a deep breath, then another. He would find a way to save Allison, and avoid her family, and stop Peter. It wouldn't be easy, but it wasn't just him and Stiles any more. He had someone he could rely on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any feedback would really be appreciated.
> 
> Come and find me on tumblr for more fanfic-related stuff. https://izzyaro.tumblr.com


End file.
